Fairy Tail of Azeroth
by trajan.117
Summary: By mysterious means, the Tenrou gang was sent to a distant and strange world, follow them as they attempt to find protect their foster home and find a way to return to Earthland!
1. Northshire Abbey

**Hey guys!**

 **First and Foremost, no, I haven't abandoned TSOFT, infact, this story is out of frustration at how little progress I've been making. The past few months have been rough, trying to find inspiration to write in general, trying to balance my final two semesters of Uni, trying to work almost a 40 hour week, and still make time for my hobbies**

 **With all of that, I decided to try and channel some of my writing wants into a story dealing with my renewed love for World of Warcraft (WoD was... tough to get through for many of us.)**

 **So without further ado, here's my attempt to write a story that will also, hopefully renew my interest in TSOFT.**

 **Northshire Abbey**

At the edge of the Redridge mountain chain, surrounded by sharp peaks and rolling hills, laid a tranquil, forested valley. A river cut through the forest, and on one side, was a fallow vineyard. The Blackrock orcs having been pushed back into the mountains a few years ago, but the damaged, scared land had never fully recovered.

On the other side of the river, with its spire breaching and reaching high above the tree-line stood an abbey. Inside its stone halls slept and studied priests, monks, and other devouts of the light. On this night, like many other nights in Elwynn Forest, a sleepy peacefulness laid over the entirety of the well-guarded forest that laid outside the human capital of Stormwind.

The leaves bristled as the wind picked up, forcing one student to close his window at the top of the abbey. The gentle breeze soon turned into a gale, the trees bending and groaning in complaint at the wind. Lightning crackled from a clear sky, striking a peak towering high above. The stone darkened from the strike. Suddenly the tranquility below was shattered as a gaping maw tore the sky apart. A gaping darkness that didn't seem to want to swallow the world, but birth new life upon it! Out of the darkness, lights tore through the night sky, along with a boom, similar to thunder. The two lights shot down into Northshire Valley, tearing through the tree-line and crashing down below, as high above, the portal closed.

Marshal McBride, the man in charge of the defense of Northshire, woke with a start as he heard a loud crash, followed by a resounding sonic boom that cracked his windows. Out of years on instinct, he grabbed his sword and peaked out of the shattered window, seeing two smoldering craters through the trees. _Infernals?_ he thought, wondering if the Legion was brazen enough to strike at the center of human power!

"Marshal!" a voice echoed behind him, making him spin around. It was a solider, still in civilian clothing and gripping his helm under his armpit. "Marshal McBride, did you-" he started to say, before McBride waved his hand.

"Yes yes, grab some men and check out what the commotion is!" he ordered, before making his way to his armor rack. There wouldn't be much time, so he only put on his chest plate and grieves, and belted on his scabbard before jogging out his quarters, through the abbey, and out into the valley. The commotion outside had died down, and once more a gentle breeze blew through Northshire Valley. He enjoyed the cool wind for a moment before making his way over to the craters, where about twenty men were gathered. As he passed his men he noticed the looks of shock and confusion on their faces, and the soldier who had spoken to him earlier.

"Sir-" the solider tried to speak.

"Just tell me-" McBride interrupted him, but was in turn interrupted.

"We don't know what to make of it, it's like they just fell from the-" he said, before McBride growled in annoyance, he normally wasn't harsh with his men, but he was impatient to know what the damage was. He shoved past the private and stomped his way, sword drawn to the edge of the crater. When he peaked inside, his eyes widened in shock.

In one crater laid a man with a scaled scarf tied around his neck, he looked young, but fit, with defined abs and muscular arms. In the other crater was a small girl wearing a dress that came to her knees. She looked to be about twelve or thirteen. The strangest thing about both of them was their hair, pink for the boy, and blue for the girl. _Could they be dragons?_ He wondered, but was interrupted by one of his men walking up to him.

"Sir, what should we do?"

McBride thought for a moment, sucking his upper lip into the lower and sucking it. "Bring them inside." He finally decided, they looked harmless enough. "Rouse some healers and have them treated."

 **The Next Morning**

The young man with pink hair had fallen from whatever state of unconsciousness he was in, to a fitful, restful sleep. The same went for the girl with blue hair a room over, sleeping soundly and comfortably under a pile of blankets. They had been left unattended after being declared stable, in bright, well lit rooms.

The Pink haired man roused first, his eyes opening to sunlight streaming into his windows. "W-Where… Where am I?" he questioned, sitting up and looking around the room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of stone, and sitting on a bedside table was _My scarf!_ He thought in panic, snatching it up and wrapping it around his neck. With his sense of security restored, Natsu looked around, frowning. "The last thing I remembered was Acnologia getting ready to attack." He mumbled, walking to the door and swinging it open, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar hallway filled with faces he didn't recognize. One of them, a young man, walked up to him.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

"Yeah, have you seen my friends?" Natsu asked, having no reason not to trust this man.

The Man bowed lightly. "If you mean the girl you arrived here with, she's sleeping in that room ov-" he started, whatever he intended to say was lost as Natsu pushed him aside and rushed to the door he had pointed out, kicking it open with a fla- with a kick… Only a kick… the door swung open with a slam but only that. _Why didn't my flames work?_

Natsu pondered that thought for a moment, but was distracted by a small voice piquing up, "Natsu?"

His gaze snapped to the young girl sitting up in bed. "WENDY!" he cried out in joy, dashing forward to scoop her up into his arms and hug her tightly. The girl laughed back and hugged him in return, both happy that they were alive, and if they were alive, that meant that the rest of the guild had to be alive too! "Wendy do you remember how we got here?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I just remember Acnologia getting ready to attack the island and everything going black." Wendy answered in a small voice, looking around. "Where are the Erza and Lucy and everyone else?"

Natsu sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I don't know, I just woke up too… Some guy in a weird get up told me you were in here." he responded. At the look of sadness and fear Wendy showed, Natsu gave her a bright smile. "Hey, if we're alive, they have to be too, right?" Natsu reassured her.

Wendy smiled with determination. "Right!" she agreed with fire in her brown eyes.

A few moments passed before the sound of steel on stone sounded from the entrance. They turned to face the noise, being met by the sight of a bald man with a brown beard staring at them. He was wearing full plate armor, he wore a blue tabard ablaze with a golden, roaring lion. "Oh good, you're both awake." The man said in a deep commanding tone.

Natsu darted up. "Who are you?" He demanded, stepping protectively in front of Wendy, his fists clenched at his side. Once more, he tried to summon his fire, and once more, it failed to answer his call. He felt a twinge of panic, his fire was a part of himself. Without it, it was hard to feel whole inside.

He was distracted as the man held up a hand in surrender. "McBride, Marshal of the Stormwind Army." he answered, walking to a wooden chair across from Wendy's bed and sitting down. "I should be asking you that. I'm not the one who fell from the sky." He grunted, staring at the two of them, who were in shock.

"We did… What?" Wendy asked in her squeaky voice.

"Where's Stormwind?!" Natsu demanded.

"Is that really what's bothering you?!" She demanded, falling to the side in her bed in shock at Natsu's playful idiocy.

McBride's lips twitched upward at their exchange. "You two aren't from around here?" he asked, leaning back in the chair as he watched them shake their heads. "Well, you don't look like demons, so I suppose that's something to be grateful for." he sighed, cracking his neck. "Well, Stormwind is one of the seven human kingdoms, the only one left, I suppose, since Kul'Tiras disappeared during the Cataclysm." He could tell he lost them by the look they gave them.

"Last Night, the two of you fell from the sky late last night. Put the entire area in high alert. With the Legion coming back, we thought you were infernals at first, until we saw the two of you laying in craters. Thankfully, you weren't." he sighed, rubbing his bald head. "Do you two know where you came from or how we got here?"

Wendy was the one who spoke. "Well, we're with the Fairy Tail guild." She piqued, the man cocking an eyebrow in confusion, "From… Magnolia."

"The flower?"

Wendy sighed, clearly the man didn't know what they were talking about, "It's in Fiore Kingdom sir." she tried to offer helpfully, but the man only sighed and stood. "There's no kingdom with that name on this planet." He explained, both Natsu and Wendy looking shocked.

"Bu-"

"Rest." He urged both of them, waving his hand, standing over both of them. "It seems your case has intrigued King Varian himself, he's ordered me to take both of you to Stormwind right away. I'll let you eat and rest a bit, but we'll have to leave soon." He grunted, snapping his fingers and two priestesses rushed in, setting down porridge for both Wendy and Natsu, before going to make his leave.

"Wait!" Natsu rushed to interrupt him, the man stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "When we fell… was there anyone else with us? A blonde and Redhead girl? Maybe a half-naked man?" He asked.

With a sad look the man shook his head, "It seems you two were the only ones who made it here, I wouldn't think too much about it, portal magic can be tricky, they probably just ended up some place nearby." He said consolingly, before stepping outside, the two priestesses following him. Natsu looked at Wendy with a frown, who shared his concern.

"I'm sure they're okay… like you said, right?" Wendy piqued, smiling to help keep her friend calm.

Natsu closed his eyes and nodded his head, leaning against the wall. "Yeah… they have to be." He agreed, staring at her reaching for her porridge. "Wendy, wait." He said, stopping her. "Try to use your magic." He ordered

"Why?" she asked.

"Because earlier I tried to use my fire and it didn't work. It hasn't worked since I woke up." He grunted, holding his palm flat, trying to summon fire, but once again, there was no response.

Wendy obliged him, and with a panic, found that her own magic was gone! She couldn't summon wind! "I-I don't have my magic either!" Wendy squealed, lowering her hands and staring at Natsu, true fear shining in her eyes.

Natsu recovered, and took her hand, smiling as he nodded at Wendy, "Hey, hey!" he cooed, smiling comfortingly at her. "We'll be okay but…" He knelt and stared at her, "Wendy… I'm not very smart, you know that." He cooed, Wendy almost fell over, but managed to keep herself upright. "But… I think we're on a different world… Whatever Acnologia did to us… it sent us here… I'm not sure how but… we're stuck on a different world, without our magic and our friend are nowhere to be found." He cooed, smiling at her. "But we have to be strong. We still have each other, we'll be okay, alright?"

Wendy did feel afraid. She had spent so much time trying to not be the coward she used to be but… it was hard not to feel fear hearing Natsu explain the situation. They were alone on a strange new world! But… Natsu was right. They were together, Natsu would protect her, and as much as she could, she, him. With a smile, she gripped Natsu's hand back, grinning confidently. "Right!"

 **Welp! There it is, and dont worry, the other characters will be introduced as time goes on, and there wont be a Natsu x wendy romance, incase i accidently gave that vibe. For now, Everyone have a good one, and Chao!**


	2. Coldridge Valley

**Coldridge Valley**

The night prior had been filled with a commotion similar to that of Elwynn, A gaping maw tearing the sky apart, sending two visitors careening down into the snow-covered Valley Below. Now one of these visitors, a curvaceous redhead, was starting to stir.

Unlike her friend in the south, Erza Scarlet wasn't greeted by a bright, well lit room upon her awakening. Rather, her eyes opened to a cold, dark, stone room lit by candles. The battle hardened warrioress jolted up, her chocolate eyes wide and alert for a moment, before she realized there was nothing in the room that was going to harm her. She relaxed and pushed the covers off of the lower half of her body. _Where am I?_ she wondered, eyes scanning the room.

There were no rooms like this in Fairy Tail, and her constant check-ups on the other girls told her she wasn't in Fairy Hills. _Did another guild come and save us from Acnologia? If so why don't I remember?_ she quarried, pushing herself out of the bed. She squeaked in the next moment as her feet touched the stone, it was freezing! She quickly let her eyes dart around the room, and it seemed like whoever put her in there, left her a pair of boots as well! She slid the flexible leather over her feet, cooing in delight. It was a supple doeskin, and came up to her knee.

With her feet covered, she looked around and found a robe hanging from a hook on the door, she grabbed it and slid it over her body, keeping her cloth top and loose fitting leggings on underneath before walking to the door and opening it and being greeting by her nightmare.

She was surrounded by people that were stocky and barely came up to her waist and were incredibly stocky. Most of them wore beards, but the ones that didn't had extremely well defined faces, just like… _him._ Just when her panic was about to make her squeal, one of them noticed her and make a noise of happy joy. "Oh good, yer awake!" he said with a thick accent, and a voice like gravel. "Stay 'ere lass, I'll go get Branstock." He told her, holding his hand to urge her to wait, then waddled quickly away before Erza had a chance to say anything.

She sighed and leaned against the doorframe, watching the small people go about their day. They didn't seem to notice her overmuch, so she assumed these people were used to seeing fully grown humans. A few of the short people she saw were even shorter. They stood a head smaller than their brethren, and lacked the stockiness. If it wasn't for the fact the women had small breasts and the men, beards, Erza would have mistaken them for children!

It wasn't long until the man who had darted away returned, a man wearing a blue kilt and a white shirt waddling beside him. The new man stared up at her, smiling lightly. "Oh good, yer awake. Your entrance scared a good number o' people last night with yer' entrance." he said gravely.

Erza blinked in confusion, "My entrance?"

"Don't ye remember?" he questioned, at Erza shaking her head, the man sighed. "You and your friend fell from the sky."

Erza fell over in shock. "W-What… how! Last I remember me and my friends were on Tenrou a-and Acnologia was getting read-"

"Lass, there's no place called Tenrou." The man told her, cocking a bushy eyebrow.

Erza gulped, taking a moment to let her situation in. Was she in a different continent? Maybe but… how did she get there without remembering? A different world? That would make sense, with the events of Edolas but… how did she get there? Did it have something to do with Acnologia? Tenrou itself? The thoughts were overwhelming her.

"Lass, are you okay?" Branstock questioned her, a concerned glimmer in his eye.

"Y-Yes I'm fine just… shocked." Erza responded, gathering herself. For now, finding the others was her main concern. If she was alive, there was a chance they were as well. "You said me and friend… how are they? Did you happen to find anyone else?"

"No, you two were the only ones we managed to find." Branstock responded. "But the other one is fine as well. Last I checked the lass was still asleep."

"Could you take me to her?"

"O'course." He grunted, motioning Erza to follow him. They walked down the hall to another room with a closed door. "She's in there. Both of you were scraped up, but nothing we weren't able to handle." He explained, opening the door for Erza.

"Thank you." She cooed, stepping into the room. She could see Lucy's blonde hair poking out from under the blankets, making Erza sigh and smile. _At least she's safe._ She thought.

"Lass?" Branstock's voice was questioning, making Erza turn around with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

The priests eyes closed and his hands started to glow with a golden light. Erza watched transfixed, having never seen magic like his before. "May the Light Bless you and Keep you in its radiance." the short man said in a gentle tone. Erza felt energy rush into her, a warm, comforting embrace of protection that made her coo in soft warmth and bring her lips up into a smile. Before she could thank the man, the door was closed, leaving her alone with Lucy.

"He must be a support wizard." she said to no one in particular, rubbing her arms for a moment before remembering her own power. "I suppose I should change." She cooed, trying to focus her magic energy, planning on requiping back into her normal clothing.

The power didn't come though. She blinked. _D-does my magic not work here?_ She thought with a twinge of fear. But… thanks to Natsu, she realized she was powerful without her armor, and her magic. She was a strong, independent wizard…. Even though she didn't have magic. _Which would make armor really useful._ she mused, realizing the quandary she was in.

The Redhead put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and tried to gently shake her. "Lucy, Lucy wake up, its me." she said gently, the blonde yawning and cracking her eyes open. There was a moment of silence before Lucy shot up.

"ACNOLOGI-"

"Lucy calm down!" Erza barked, the blonde deflating like a scared puppy, "I… I don't know where we are, but we're safe." she cooed, giving the blonde a comforting smile.

Lucy sighed, "Okay…" she muttered, rolling her shoulders to relieved the tension between them. "What about Natsu and the others?" Lucy cooed, a slightly hopeful tone in her voice.

Erza shrugged, "The man who brought me to you didn't find anyone besides you and me," when Lucy looked worried, she continued, "But it's Natsu, if we survived, I know he did." She cooed, smiling at the thought of him. _Nothing would keep him from getting back to us._ she thought, comforted by that thought.

"Yeah, that's true." Lucy cooed, agreeing in a relaxed tone as she reached for her waist. In the next moment she dashed out of bed in panic. "My Keys are gone!" she cried out. Lucy was less adjustable then Erza, and she had a much deeper personal connection to her magic, since her spirits were her friends. Lucy was nearly hysterical before she felt Erza grab her shoulders.

"Listen!" Erza growled, staring into the blonds eyes, unblinkingly. "I don't have my magic either… I know you're worried about your spirits, but I'm sure they're fine, and worried about you as well." she released Lucy, "The important thing right now, is figuring out where we are, and finding the others, okay?"

It took Lucy a moment to calm down, and when she did, she blinked her tears away, whimpering lightly, "Okay." she managed to whimper in a soft voice. "I just… I don't know what to do without my magic." she muttered, blushing softly.

Erza smiled lightly, "How do you think I feel? I haven't changed my clothes myself in ten years." she chuckled, Lucy offering a light giggle a moment later. As Lucy recovered, Erza's belly would rumble, making her blush. Lucy grinned, "Breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure."

The two of them walked out, and Lucy sweat dropped immediately. "What's wrong with you?" Erza stared down at Lucy with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's wrong with me?!" Lucy demanded. "What's wrong with them?! They're all so short!" she squeaked, pointing at the crowd in general.

"Oh yeah I noticed that." Erza said nonchalantly, walking through the crowd to a table.

"AND THAT'S THE END OF IT?!" Lucy squealed, unable to believed Erza's lack of interest in the fact they were surrounded by waist high midgets! With a sigh, she chalked it up to another case of Erza just being Erza and strode through the crowd, clutching her skirt tight to her body, since the shortest of the crowd could see right under! She carefully managed to make it to a seat and plop down, sighing lightly and lowering her head.

It was a few moments later when one of the short men, with a long black pony tail and matching beard waddled up and plopped down next to Erza. "Oi! Jona!" he called, waving his stubby little hand at the barmaid. "Bring my friends something to eat will ye?" he shouted, the woman nodding and sweeping back to the kitchens. The man's attention then shifting to Lucy and Erza. "So, yer the two young lasses who caused all that commotion last night." it wasn't a question.

"I… Yes we are, from what I've heard." Lucy responded with a sigh. They didn't mean to cause any trouble!

"We're very sorry for any panic our arrival may have caused." Erza continued, her voice gentle and polite.

The shorter man responded with a booming laugh, slapping her on the back. "There's no need to apologize!" he leaned back in his chair. "Me name's Bromos Grummner by the way." he grunted in his thick accent.

The barmaid came back, putting a plate of thick sausage and eggs in front of Lucy and Erza, "Erza Scarlet." the redhead bowed her head, reaching for a knife to cut into her sausage, starting to eat while Lucy shot her a look, then looked back at the dwarf.

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She said, looking around for a moment. "Sir, I'm not trying to be rude but can you tell me why everyone here is so short?"

Bromos looked taken aback. "You ne'er seen a dwarf before lass?"

Lucy shook her head as Erza cocked an eyebrow in interest, still listening to the conversation.

"Well, I guess it would take too long to explain our history, so I guess I'll start with were we are." He said while pulling a map from his pouch, he unfurled it and poked his thumb at a location on the eastern continent. "This is Anvilmar. You landed in the surrounded valley, nearly scared all o'us half to death."

"Again, sorry!" Lucy piqued up.

The corners of the dwarfs lips curled up, but he continued on, "Over're you have Ironforge, home o'the Council of Three Hammers, and our capital." Both girls nodded in understanding. "Now down 'ere…" he slid his finger down to the southern bit of the map, tapping his finger at a star, "Is the Kingdom O'Stormwind. This is where most o' your kind are from."

"Our kind?" Erza said after a mouthful of food.

"Humans." He explained. Sighing and leaning backing, "So… do either of you lasses have any powers? Abilities with magic or sword or healing?"

Lucy and Erza looked at one another before Erza spoke first. "Well… I like to think I'm good with a sword." She cooed, making Lucy fall over. _She's the best fighter in the guild._ The blonde thought. "But," Erza continued, "Ever since we arrived the magic I use to summon my weapons and armor hasn't been working."

The dwarf nodded, "After you're done eating come with me, I'll 'ave Grundel cobble you something together." He grunted.

"T-Thank you!" Erza gasped, bowing deeply from where she sat to show her respect. _She has a good heart._ The dwarf thought, _She'd make a fine Paladin._

Bromos turned his attention to Lucy, "Wha'bout you Lass?"

Lucy swallowed down the mouthful of eggs she had, "Well… I used to be able to summon spirits to help me fight but… I lost my keys." she sighed, her heart twinging as she thought about the friends she had lost.

The dwarf frowned, "Well, I don't know what you mean by keys, but if ye walk over to Saripal over there, and are _very_ polite," he put extra emphasis on very, "she might be able to help ye." He mumbled. Lucy looked at Erza, who shrugged, mouthing "it's worth a try."

Lucy sighed and stood up, deciding to ask the ashen skinned dwarf woman she had been pointed to. Meanwhile, Bromos turned to Erza. "Lass, I don't know what kind o'magic you used to use, but if yer going to stay around 'ere, you might need to reevaluate your powers." he advised.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"You seem to be a very driven person, at least from what I can tell… You always believe what you are doing is right, correct?"

Erza opened her mouth, but the words stuck in her throat, it felt… arrogant to admit that outright.

"Well, if ye do, you might be able to use the holy light, as any paladin does." He grunted, holding his hand out. A soft, golden glow encased his hand, and as it did, Erza felt the same security she had earlier with that priest she had met.

Erza smiled. "It feels… safe… secure… like it's protecting me."

The dwarf smiled back. "Aye, that is the power of the Holy Light, and Paladins fight with its glory. The light is always at our call, whether smiting our foes, healing our allies, and protecting our friends." He grunted, reaching into his pack and pulling out a large, leather bound tome. On its fine leather cover was an ornate carving of a Silver Hand. "Ere 'lass." He muttered, giving her the book. "If you're interested, read this. I'll start your journey." he advised, before standing up, patting her on the shoulder. "Now, let's go get yer armor, aye?"

 **Meanwhile**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Lucy Heartfilia demanded, her voice an annoyed squeal.

The dark skinned dwarf only snarled, her glowing red eyes glaring into Lucy's. "I said No! What do I care if you weren't strong enough to control your own demons?"

Lucy's anger flared, not only did this woman insult her own strength, but she called her friends, her spirits, demons! For a moment, whatever new magic was filling her flared, and she took on an angry, dark shadow.

As the dwarf watched, she smirked, mistaking the human's shadowy appearance for dark energy, and chuckling. She was mildly impressed. "If you insist on learning though, go look over those books." She grunted, waving Lucy over to a pile of dark tomes.

Lucy's anger drained away. "Wait really? Thank you!" She said happily.

The dwarf smirked, "The more you learn about the darker arts, the less you may be thankful."

Lucy picked up the tomes and frowned, _No matter what, I'll find a way to reach Loke and the others… no matter what._ she thought with determination, looking for Erza. She gasped as the found the redhead and rushed over. She hardly expected what she had seen.

Erza was standing radiant in a full set of Golden Armor. Her long, red hair tumbled down her back under a crested helm. Erza's narrow shoulders were protected with a mantle that seemed to glow from within, one side being decorated with an open libram, and the other with a hammer. The plate top she wore was rather revealing, but it would allow mobility, basically only covering her ample breasts and nothing more. Her legs were covered by a full length plated skirt, meaning all of her well-toned midriff was hidden beneath. In her left hand was gripped a large kite shield, and her right, a sword, the cross guard shaped like golden wings. "Y-You look amazing!" Lucy gushed, staring at the powerful knight.

Erza grinned and spun her sword. "Thank you, I'm impressed he had all of this sitting around."

The dwarf grunted, "Bah! It's just something I cobbled together." He chuckled, but was clearly proud as well. Meanwhile, Bromos pulled on Lucy's skirt.

"Lass?" he grunted, holding a robe over his arm. "Here, this is for you. It'll be a bit warmer than what you have on." He grunted, walking away. Lucy unfurled the robe. It was a rich indigo, the front opening in a deep v, well past the bottom of her bust, probably to her navel. She stared at it before smiling and turning to Erza.

"What now?" she asked.

Erza's eyes narrowed into decisive slits. "Well. Bromos told me that the best choice would be to go to Ironforge. So… I think that's our best choice." she said with determination.

Lucy nodded, determined to go to Ironforge and find out what happened to the others!


	3. Aldrassil

**Hey Guys! Fair warning this is a rather short chapter, but i'm planning on making the next set of three a bit longer, and then we can get into the real meat of the story. But for now I hope you enjoy, and I plan on having the next chapter be much longer!**

Sitting atop the majestic world tree of Teldrassil, which bore an entire ecosystem of its own, was the great tree of Aldrassil. Sung into its leafy core was a series of living quarters and rooms, which housed those who lived in the nearby region. Laying in one such room, with sunlight streaming in from a porthole window, was a young, shirtless human. A stylized fairy tattoo on his gently raising chest.

Above him stood two beings who were strange and exotic to the human. A massive, broad-chested male, with purple skin and a long, flowing green beard stood to one side. On the other, was a thin, beautiful woman with purple hair, her skin was similarly tinted, and she wore a loose, thin white robe that seemed to float on her skin. Said woman growled and poked her finger into the slumbering humans chest, letting out a growl through her fanged teeth. "I told you he's healed! There's nothing more we can do!"

The man stuck his chest out and pointed down as well. "If that's true then why is he still unconscious."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I told you, he's just _sleeping."_ she said in an exasperated voice. "You'll just waste your energy if you keep pouring energy into him! _Just let him rest!"_ she demanded, stamping her foot down. The resulting noise made the man wince, his eyes fluttering for a moment as he struggled wake.

The two above him continued to argue, both of their voices pushing the man closer to wakefulness. His eyes fluttered, before finally flickering open. He laid there, blinking in confusion at the alien looking purple people argued above him. It was the woman who noticed first, and her attention immediately turned away from her argument. "You're awake!" she exclaimed happily, bending over him.

The man suddenly scrambled back, pushing his back against the wooden wall as he stared, blushing slightly at the shock of the beautiful creature bending over him, her breasts lightly sagging from her chest into the loose fitting fabric of her robe. She blinked in confusion before the man blinked at her. "W-Where am I?" he asked. He tried to summon his magic, just in case he would need it, but it didn't come. _W-What?_ the ice mage thought, his panic and confusion doubling. The woman giggled and stood up, her companion staring in confusion at the mans reaction.

"Aldrassil." the bare-chested man grunted, only compounding his confusion.

"In Teldrassil, in case you've never been here before." she giggled, a beautiful, pure sound, like all elven laughter.

"Teldrassil?" the man asked in confusion, forgetting about his magic for a moment and relaxing. Whatever these purple people were, they clearly weren't hostile.

The two elves traded a glace. "The Night Elf homeland."

"Night Elf?"

The two of them blinked in shocked, "You're sheltered, aren't you?" the male night elf said, his hands crossing over his broad chest.

The girl looked at him in annoyance. "I don't know how to describe it… well… if you don't know where you are now, do you know where you came from?"

Memories hit the human like a brink. He remembered holding hands with his guildmates. He remembered a bright-white light, then he remembered darkness. "Tenrou… I was on Tenrou…" he grunted.

"Where's that?" both of them said in unison. A silence fell over the room then as they realized they had no idea what either of them were talking about. It was the male elf who spoke next, narrowing his eyes at the man. "Are you a demon?"

"A demon?!" the human blinked in confusion. He remembered Deliora and snarled at the man. "No." he growled.

The girl winked at him, "Well you could be an incubus." she purred in a playfully flirtatious tone.

The man blushed at her playful flirting as the elf let out an exasperated tone, "Shanda."

"Oh, I'm _just_ joking." She sighed in an annoyed tone, shaking her head. "Learn to take a joke Mardant." she sighed, walking over to a chest of drawers in the corner of the room. She reached in and pulled out a blue robe, before setting it by the mysterious man. "Here, we couldn't find your shirt but you can have this." she smiled at him.

"Thank you," he responded, as he pulled the robe over his chest, rolling his shoulders and finding the robes were quite comfortable. "My name is Gray Fullbuster by the way." He introduced himself.

"Well I'm Shanda, the resident Priestess of Elune for Aldrassil." she smiled and pointed to the man. "This is Mardant, he trains young druids." she introduced both of them as well.

"Nice to meet you both." Gray responded, bowing his head to both of them as they were introduced.

Shanda smiled and nodded. "Likewise, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need until you're ready to leave. Although your case has intrigued Lady Whisperwind. She wants us to take you to her and Shan'do Stormrage as soon as you're ready."

Gray was about to ask who that was, but decided he would probably just end up more confused. The two of them made their leave together, leaving Gray to stretch and stand. "I probably get something to eat…" he muttered, cracking his neck before noticing a pitcher of water on the table. He frowned, picturing Juvia for a moment. _I hope she's okay._ he thought worriedly, sighing and shaking his head. If he was alive, it made sense that everyone else had to be as well.

When he stepped outside, he blinked. He was in a natural wonderland! The room he was in had been built onto a massive tree that was at least as big as the tower tree over Tenrou! The entire area was blanketed with an eerie, pinkish light that made every being glow with a soft luminescence. As Gray started to walk down the ramp, he smiled, feeling peaceful in this place. _It's beautiful here._ he thought, just as a strange white orb flitted past him. He reached the bottom of the ramp and turned left, noticing a hall had been built into the tree.

Gray walked in, only a few people were awake already, and as he explored, he passed by another elf. She wore a similar robe as himself. A light, sky blue vestment, only hers was deep cut, revealing a good deal of cleavage. There were a few children sitting by her. Gray assumed some kind of lesson was going on. He decided to pause for a moment and investigate, watching as the woman spoke in a strange tongue.

Suddenly, his blood ran cold as she watched the woman summon a bolt of frost around her fingertips, it shot into a nearby pillar and shattered, leaving frost to flurry to the ground. Gray decided to try something. Trying to remember the spell as best he could, he focused whatever energy he could feel in his body and spoke aloud the same incantation.

He felt an orb of ice forming between his fingers, and while at first, he was overjoyed a moment later, it shattered in his hand with more force than he imagined, making the once-ice master fly back and land on his ass. He grunted in pain as he did so, just as the teacher giggled. "And that children is why you're always careful with your pronunciations." she giggled. "We're done for today." She announced, and the children all let out a collective 'awwwww!' she giggled at them all, patting them on the head and smiling.

The woman then made her way over to Gray and offered him a hand. "You shouldn't try spells without first knowing how to properly channel your mana." she giggled as Gray took her hand and stood.

"Yeah well I'm kinda new to your version of magic…" he muttered.

The woman was confused, but decided not to make anything of it. She looked at Gray, measuring him up a bit, before she smiled and pulled out a tome. "Here, it's not much, but this spell book contains all you need to start you on your journey to become a master of frost."

Gray frowned, "I'd love to take it but… I'm afraid I don't have any money to pay you back at the moment…" he grunted, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

What happened next surprised Gray. She pulled out a small bag of coins and handed it to him. "Here then."

Gray gasped. "W-What's going on? Why ar-"

The woman held up her hand to silence him. "It is the way of the Kaldorei to help those who need it. And I'm hardly bankrupting myself. Ten Gold pieces is hardly a fortune, but it will be enough to buy food and supplies on your way to Darnassus." As Gray went to speak, she silenced him. "I was here when Shanda got the news of what to do with you." she giggled, but then smiled at him. "Read the book… learn from it. If your frostbolt was anything to go off, you're going to need it." she cooed, resting her hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Elune-adore child." she cooed gently, then walked away.

Gray blinked as all this went by so quickly. Unsure of how to react to her kindness and generosity. "Where ever I am… maybe it isn't so horrible." he smiled, before turning around. The road ahead was winding, and he could tell it was going to be a long walk. As he started onward, he cracked open the tome, reading the strange and archaic spells, keeping him entertained for the road ahead.

 **I apologize for the rushed ending but... this was a chapter i wasn't too motivated for, since Gray is going solo for a bit. But once again, the next chapter will be a good bit longer, and involve far more character interaction, so until then, later!**


	4. The Wolf of the Alliance

**Hey Guys, another update for my side story! I'm sorry its been so long since you've guys had any kind of update, for this, or TSOFT, but now that my disgustingly long History Captstone is finished, I should be able to update my stories with more frequency**

 **Fairy Tail is owned Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, TV Tokyo, and Funimation**

 **World of Warcraft is owned by Activision-Blizzard**

 **Please support the official release of Fairy Tail, and play WoW on live servers**

Natsu's and Wendy's jaws were equally low in awe at the sight they were beholding, McBride grinning at the looks of awe on their faces. Reaching from one opening in the mountains to another was a wall of stone, only breached by a gate with massive oaken doors. On either side of the door were stone towers that breached high into the sky, each tower lined with four guards, who stared stoically out over the surrounding forest. Past the gates was a bridge, four statues line either side, with the tallest standing watch over all of them, a broken sword clutched to his chest.

"I've never seen a city this big!" Natsu screamed in a happy, unbelieving tone.

Wendy giggled at him, "It is impressive isn't it?"

"That it is lass. That it is." McBride chuckled, patting Wendy from his black stallion. Wendy smiled at him as McBride clucked his tongue and dug his spurs into the mounts side. Wendy and Natsu did the same, Natsu mounted on a brown gelding and Wendy a white filly foal.

As they passed the roaring lion motifs that adorned the watch towers, Natsu would look up at McBride. "Who are the stone guys hmm?"

"I was wondering that as well sir." Wendy chimed in as their horses carried them forward.

"Well, they're all storied heroes from the First and Second Wars." he started to explain. At the confused look both of his charges gave him, he sighed and ran his hand over his bald head. "Oh right… Well the story is too long to explain right now but… They were wars where the alliance fought to push back the orcish horde." he gave the most simple backstory he could before pointing his finger at the first statue on the left. "That's Kurdan Wildhammer, he led a contingent of Wildhammer gryphon riders through Draenor. On the right," he said, moving his hand to the corresponding statue. "That's Danath Trollbane, one of the greatest warriors that ever fought for the alliance."

As they passed by the statues of the dwarf holding up a battle axe, and the bald man holding a helm under his arm, McBride's finger shifted to the next row of statues, more specifically, a wizened old man with a long, snow white beard that reached his waist, and staff raised defiantly to the sky. "Archmage Khadgar… who recently returned to Azeroth from the Outlands. He slew his own mentor, the Guardian Mediev." His finger shifted yet again, to the second statue on the right. "That's Alleria Windrunner, during her time she was the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, and led the small contingent of High Elves that were deployed to the Alliance Army in the Second War." McBride explained.

Finally, they pulled up to the only statue in the center. It was larger than all the others, of a man with his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face. He looked regal, proud and peaceful. "Who's that?" Wendy said in a small voice, staring up at the statue with wide eyes. While her and Natsu were both impressed by the story, neither fully understood it, without having any former knowledge of Azerothian history.

McBride stared up at the statue for a moment before he responded, "Turalyon, High General of the Alliance forces in the Second War. When Lothar, the former High General fell in battle, it was Turalyon who picked up Lothar's sword and shield, rallied the broken alliance troops, and broke through the horde! Pushing them out of their damned mountain and chasing them back to the world they belong in." McBride spat at the end. For those who remembered the First and Second War, the bitter memories never faded. However McBride wasn't the type to mope, he looked back at his two young charges. "You two ready? The cities large and the Keep is nowhere near the entrance."

When both of them indicated that they were, they rode together, passing under a portcullis and turning right to enter the city. The interior of the city was just as full of wonders as the exterior. Thousands of people crammed the streets, hailing from Azeroth's diverse and varied races. Wendy gawked as a tall blue man with hooves and tentacles hanging from his chin passed her horse, as tall standing as she was mounted! Natsu got distracted by a group of pale women with glowing blue eyes and lengthened ears who were glancing at his exposed chest and giggling.

Beside the giggling trio was a flower stand being run by another pointed eared woman. This one had a good foot over the others, easily taller than Natsu, and had a pink skin tone. Beside her, a massive mountain lion was laying, basking in the sun. Less exotic then them, but still strange to Natsu and Wendy were the human looking half sized men who sported long bushy beards, and the even smaller beings that Natsu guessed were about as tall as his mid-thigh.

"Uhm, excuse me, Mister McBride?" Wendy piqued up as the Marshal turned right, where the crowd started to thin. "I don't want to sound rude, but a lot of those people looked very strange."

As they turned left, entering a back alley that was a lot quieter, McBride chuckled. "I forget you're new. Human's aren't the only races in the Alliance or on Azeroth." Natsu gathered his attention and refocused on the aging Marshal, "The blue skinned ones are called Draenei, the purple ones with the pointy ears, Night Elves, and the pale ones, High Elves. The short ones, Dwarves, and the even shorter ones, Gnomes." He finished.

"That's so confusing." Natsu complained.

McBride laughed loudly as they rode out of the Trade District and into the Canals. Wendy almost falling off her horse. "I'll explain it to you later." She sighed consolingly. She did smile however. Natsu might be dumb, but his goofy attitude did help her feel a sense of normalcy.

Above the mounted trio, the sky started to turn dark. Menacing clouds formed overhead, and thunder rolled. "We should hurry." McBride grunted. "It's going to storm soon."

With that, they picked up the pace to a light trot, crossing a bridge and riding along the edge of a section of the city with red roofing. As they rounded a corner, Wendy and Natsu gasped at the towering keep in front of them. "It's massive!" Natsu gasped.

"It certainly is impressive." Wendy agreed.

The next few minutes of riding passed in silence. Above them, the clouds continued to grow darker. There was something eerie about the storm. It didn't seem like just a regular weather pattern. It was as if the clouds were somehow malicious. "Wendy," Natsu began to speak, growing apprehensive.

"Yeah, I feel it too." she responded in a hushed tone, staring worriedly at the sky. Thankfully, it was only a minute later when they were at the gates of the keep.

"Halt!" a royal guardsman commanded them. "What is your business with King Varian?"

McBride held out a letter. "I'm escorting these two to the King."

The stranger took the letter and opened it. He nodded, then ushered them inside, the Trio dismounting and going up a side stairway behind a massive statue of the King they were about to meet. At long last, they entered Stormwind Keep.

The dark clouds blanketed the keep in a dark, depressing shade of gray. Royal tapestries of golden lions on a blue field hung to either side. "I'll be leaving the two of you now." McBride announced.

Wendy turned around and frowned, her large brown eyes wide and sad. "Are you sure you have to go?" she murmured.

The aging marshal smiled sadly, "Aye. My post won't run itself, and my men won't forgive me if I stay away for too long." he told her, before looking to Natsu. "Take care of her, Okay lad?"

"You know it!" Natsu laughed confidently, grinning his trademark grin and putting his arm around Wendy's shoulders. She smiled lightly and wished McBride the best as he turned around and walked off. He still had a few hours, and if he was in Stormwind, he might as well stop by the Pig and Whistle for a few drinks before returning to that damned Monastary.

Being left alone, Wendy and Natsu would stare at the imposing ramp ahead of them. It was so long that they couldn't see the top yet. They started to slowly ascend, the malicious clouds above not allowing any light, meaning the corridor was lit by torches alone. Step after step, the wizard duo climbed the ramp, Wendy lightly holding onto Natsu's vest, comforted by his confident presence. Eventually, they reached the top, where they were greeted by another duo of people.

The man sitting in the throne cut an opposing figure as his dark eyes flitted up to examine Natsu and Wendy. A scar stretched over his left eye. The King was garbed in deep blue armor, with two pauldrons, one in the shape of an eagle, and one in a lion. In a pedestal beside his throne sat a shining, double edged blade. Down the hollow central shaft was a bright, shining golden light.

At his side stood a young, handsome man with a proud face. He had his fathers face, low cheekbones, a squared jaw, but his hair was as bright as gold, two loose strands hung beside his face, and the rest was tied into a pony tail. His eyes were blue, unlike his fathers, and he carried a gentler expression on her face than his father did.

"Who're you?" All tension was lost as Natsu demanded to know the answer to that question.

Wendy fell over in shock and stared at her friend, "Really?!" she demanded, unable to believe Natsu couldn't deduce who this was!

The King's lips quirked up at the two's antics, and his son laughed. "Is that really how you greet a Monarch?" King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind asked in an amused tone.

"W-Wait, you're the King?!" Natsu gasped in a clearly taken aback tone. He quickly bowed at the waist. "I'm sorry! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" he squealed, "It's a pleasure for you to meet me!"

Varian and the Prince traded a look of confusion. Wendy, meanwhile, sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of her nose, before turning on her heel and bowing as well. "My name's Wendy Marvell, it's a pleasure to meet you sir!" she assured him.

Varian smiled at the… uniqueness of the boy, and sweetness of the girl. "A pleasure as well. You must be the two children who fell from the sky. I've been eager to meet both of you. I-" he started, but was interrupted as suddenly, a raven screech in the dome interrupted them.

The King pushed himself to his feet and Anduin stood a bit straighter. Natsu and Wendy stumbled back at the sudden movement. The raven landed in the center of the floor, before smoke and feathers billowed out of its form. Natsu and Wendy gasped in awe as its feathered chest started to grow outwards, developing into a broad, clothed chest.

At the same time, the raven's wings grew and became thicker, wing joints turned into elbows, and wing tips developed into finger tips. The being's scrawny legs lengthened, covered by a long, dark blue and gray robe. Talons extended into human feet, covered by comfortable boots. It's beady eyed head transformed into the wizened visage of a care worn old man with piercing blue eyes and unshaved stubble. The short, snow white hair was swept back messily. In his right hand, he carried a long oaken staff with a visage of a raven carved into the top.

Wendy and Natsu stood with wide, shocked eyes, and dropped jaws. "D-Did that bird just turn into a guy?!" Natsu whispered to Wendy.

Wendy was about to respond when the newcomer slammed the butt of the staff into the stone of the tower. All speech was interrupted as all attention turned to the wizard. "The Burning Legion," he started. Varian's eyes narrowed in anticipation for the rest of the wizard's sentence, while Anduin's expression grew to one of concern, "has returned."

The two Fairy Tail wizards stood silent, even Natsu could tell that whatever this Burning Legion was, the mood had shifted. Gone was the kind King who had greeted them, and in his place stood a warrior. "How… How many Khadgar?"

Khadgar's silence was all the King needed. The legion was back, and they were back in force. The King fell back onto his throne and sighed, closing his eyes. A few long moments passed, during which time Natsu and Wendy stood, feeling like they had been totally forgotten about. This newcomer, Khadgar, didn't so much as spare them a glance, instead staring directly at Varian until the King found it in him to speak. "Khadgar… We need to talk alone." he said.

"Fath-" Anduin tried to argue.

"Anduin, take our guests to the courtyard and talk to them there. I'll fill you in later." Varian ordered. The son nodded to his father, and led Natsu and Wendy out, shutting the doors behind them. Anduin closed his eyes and sighed, his heart felt like lead.

"Is everything okay?" Wendy gently touched his arm.

Anduin's eyes snapped open, and he smiled down at the young girl, "Yes, it's nothing." he reassured her. It had begun to rain, so they stuck to the edge of the courtyard, where the overhand would protect them from the fury of the elements. He guided them over to a bench and all three sat. "My father showed me the report Marshall McBride sent him. You two really fell from the sky?"

"That's what everyone keeps telling us!" Natsu exclaimed.

"The truth is we really don't remember, Your Majesty. We didn't wake up until after Sir McBride had taken us inside" Wendy further explained Natsu's poor choice of words.

Anduin smiled at the two of them. "Just call me Anduin. I'm not King yet." he ordered them both, "I see though… With Khadgar's news, Father will suspect your demons. Fortunately, I have a way to check that."

"Hey! I'm not a demon!" Natsu growled, standing up and shouting at the prince. At the other end of the courtyard, a royal guard slammed the butt of his spear into the ground and glared at Natsu, who noticed, and backed down, but still stared at Anduin.

The Crown Prince held his hands up in a sign of peace. "I believe you, but we can't be too careful in these times. I promise the test won't hurt… well, so long as you're not actually a demon."

Natsu was about to retort, but Wendy tugged on his vest. "I'll take the test." she offered in a gentle voice, and Anduin Wrynn smiled at her. He stood before the young girl and began to chant in a strange tongue. Gentle, golden light enveloped his fingertips, and with a gentle motion, the young prince laid his hands onto Wendy's shoulders.

The young girl gasped as holy energy surged through her every being. She was surprised to find it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Far from it in fact. The Light filled her with joy. Hair all over her body stood on end. Every bit of despair she had felt in her life was swept away. The loneliness of losing Grandeeney, of losing Jellal, and of losing Cait Shelter was a forgotten memory, as it had the first time she joined Fairy Tail. The Light filled her with joy and happiness, and made her wonder how she had ever felt despair in her life.

The joy would carry over even after Anduin finished casting the spell, and Wendy would smile at him, the Crown Prince smiling back and ruffling her hair. "You're clearly no demon." he chuckled, before turning to Natsu. He did the same process, to the same effect, before finally passing the two of them as being totally, certifiably human. "I am sorry about that, truly."

"It's okay!" Wendy responded before Natsu had a chance to speak. "If you don't mind me asking, what's that power you used on me called?" Anduin smiled, and for the next hour, explained to Wendy, and to a lesser extent, Natsu, the teachings of the Holy Light. He explained Night Elves, and how they accessed the light through their Moon Goddess, Elune. This conversation, which had Wendy enraptured and Natsu bored.

Sometime during the conversation, the doors to the throne room swung open, and the King strolled out, followed by Khadgar. In short order, Anduin explained that neither Natsu or Wendy were demons, and with that in mind, Varian explained the situation to his son, telling him that the Legion had returned in force. That he had to plan an invasion of the Broken Shore, and that Anduin would have to stay behind.

"Absolutely not!" Anduin snapped vehemently.

"Andui-"

"I'm not a child anymore, father! You know that!"

Varian sighed, "I'm not asking you to stay behind because you're a child." he reached his hand out to clasp his sons shoulder. "You're the Crown Prince. A Wrynn must always rule in Stormwind."

As father and son talked, Khadgar made his way over to Wendy and Natsu. "You must be the children of the sky Varian told me about."

Natsu stared up at the old, careworn man. Something about him seemed familiar and comforting, the same feeling he felt around Makarov. "We are… well… at least that's what everyone tells us. We just woke up here!"

"I see." Khadgar chuckled and took a spot on the bench between Natsu and Wendy. He had already sent a message to Vol'jin, and Maiev hopefully would tell Stormrage and Whisperwind. This had been a hard couple of days for him, and he was still exhausted after his battle with Gul'dan. He could use some interesting conversation to pass the time.

"Uhm, sir?"

Khadgar turned his head to look down at the young, blue haired girl who had addressed him. Her wide brown eyes were comforting for Khadgar. To see a child, a being so brimming with life was comforting after facing death so often. "Yes, child?"

Wendy looked back at him, "Back in the throne room you were a bird. How did you do that? I never saw magic like that before!"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu sprang up and spun around to face Khadgar, "That was so cool! Can you teach us to do that?!" he asked excitedly.

Khadgar smiled lightly, "Do either of you have any background in Magic at all?"

"I used to be one of the most powerful fire wizards in our guild!" Natsu bragged, but was interrupted by Wendy, who looked up at Khadgar.

"We lost our magic when we came here though. I used to be a heal-"

"Wendy!" Anduin's voice interrupted her, "Would mind accompanying me? I'd like to talk with you more about the light." he offered her a gentle smile, which made Wendy nod. Before she left however, she would turn to Khadgar and bow at the waist.

"It was nice to meet you Sir!" she said respectively, before turning around and scampering after Anduin.

When the two were gone, Khadar would scoot over to give Natsu more room, and would stare down at the young man. "So she was saying you lost your powers?"

"Ah, Yes Sir! I don't know what's happening… I just landed here and my fire didn't work!" he growled, punching the wall, hoping to spark his flames to no avail.

Khadgar cocked his eyebrow at the young man, intrigued. _Normally it takes someone years of practice in the art of the arcane to cast their first fire spell, but this young man sounds as if he only knew how to fight with fire. How interesting._ "Natsu, was it?"

"Yeah?" the dragon slayer responded.

"I want you to try something for me. Tell me, even if you can't use it, can you still feel your magic?" Natsu nodded, "Good, Good." Khadgar grunted, pulling a small book out of his pocket and riffling through it. He opened it to a specific page and handed it to the Dragon Slayer. "Say the incantation here," he pointed, "and let's see what happens."

As Natsu began to chant, Khadgar watched with interest. It was a simple Arcane Blast, the simplest spell a mage can learn. As the young man finished, an arcane blast would occur without a doubt. It exploded right in front of Natsu, sending the young man flying back, where he crashed against the wall with a loud grunt. Khadgar laughed as Natsu started to pick himself up, the old man amused, however wrong it might have been, by what happened. "Well that was expected."

"IF YOU EXPECTED IT WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO IT?!" Natsu demanded.

Khadgar laughed lightly and with a twinkle in his eye. "I wanted to test you, forgive an old man and his curiosities, will you?" Natsu muttered darkly but nodded his head. Khadgar picked up the spell book and flicked through it, finding another page and handing it to Natsu again. "Try this one now," at the distrustful look Natsu gave the man, Khadgar would smile, "If this one backfires, it won't be on purpose." Khadgar assured him

Once again, Natsu chanted, and this time, when he finished, fire enveloped his hands. He dropped the book, blinking at the flame that surrounded his fingertips. It had only been a few days, but it felt like a lifetime since he last had control over his preferred element. He focused the fire into a ball, the swirling flames dancing between his fingers before he threw it into a pillar, where it burst and singed the stone. "I DID IT!" Natsu cheered and laughed.

Khadgar stood and laughed. "Normally it takes a mage years of practice in the arcane to even attempt their first fire spell, but for you the opposite is true. You have no talent with the arcane and yet fire answers your call with no effort!" The Old Man praised, looking over Natsu's garb with a critical eye, then flipping open a small book and scribbling inside, He ripped the page out and handed it to Natsu. "Here, take this to a store called Stormwind Staves in the Mage District."

"What for?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Here, spells become more powerful when channeled through staves. I've commissioned one for you out of my personal account. It won't be as powerful as a homemade Dalaran staff but it should do the job."

"T-Thank you!" Natsu bowed gratefully, already excited to practice this new form of fire magic. With a grunt, Khadgar rolled his shoulders and tapped the butt of Atiesh against the ground.

"I've spent enough time satisfying my own curiosity." he sighed, "I need to rally the council of six and discuss what our next move will be." The wizened mage smiled at Natsu, "Thank you, I appreci-"

"Wait," Natsu interrupted him, Khadgar turned his head to stare curiously at him. "This… Legion… you were talking about, is it really that scary?"

Khadgar sighed lightly, and smiled as gently as he could. "I'm afraid so." he responded, before tapping Atiesh again. "It was a pleasure to meet you young man!"

As Khadgar would disappear, Natsu mumbled a soft _"Later."_ and stared down at the piece of paper he was handed, wondering where the Mage district was. He would need to practice.


	5. The Council of Three Hammers

**Hey Guys! I finally have another chapter of this written, it's been tough since I had good ideas for the start, the broken shore, and everything after, but hadn't really thought out meetings with racial leaders.**

 **Before diving in headlong, just gonna answer some concerns in the comments.**

 **Firstly, Yes Natsu will meet worgen, i just kinda... forgot about them *whistles innocently***

 **Secondly, I decided to go with the legion, since with the different Fairies fulfilling different classes in WoW, I wanted to be able to accurately represent those classes, as well as boss mechanics. My original plan for this story was to have it take place at the very beginning of Cata, and have them travel through the Eastern Kingdoms, but A) That's far too long to catch up from and B) I quit after WOTLK and came back in MoP, and didn't actually raid (no LFR doesn't count, but I do support it being in the game), until WoD, so for two expansions, I would have no idea about boss mechanics, as well as most class mechanics, since I honestly forget a lot about MoP, save Alter Time being OP as hell. As well as lore wise, demons are no more powerful thanks to level. For instance, a Wolf, lore wise, in Elwynn, is no more powerful than a wolf in say, Stormhiem.**

 **Thirdly, Forgot about Natsu's motion sickness, my bad :P**

 **Fourthly, I was going off his appearance in his Harbinger, where he has a slight gray stubble.**

 **Fifthly, I wanted them to have to learn and adapt to a new type of power. Honestly my plan for TSOFT was to have Goku and Vegeta lose their powers as well, but in the end, I wanted them to be idols, more than equals to the Fairies. A limit for them to strive to but never achieve, much how Vegeta chases after Goku, and Goku strives forward to test himself. In this story, I wanted them to test the ground and get a feel for a world of magic they had never experienced, similar, but different to their own.**

 **I hope I don't alienate anyone with that, I wanted to explain the choices I made and my reasoning behind them.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, TV Tokyo, and Funimation**

 **World of Warcraft and Warcraft is owned by Activision-Blizzard**

 **Please support the official release of Fairy Tail, and play WoW on live servers.**

Rising high above the surrounding valley and scraping the sky itself stood Ironforge Mountain. The entirety of the mountain was covered in feet of snow, and more flurried down from the sky above, adding to the constant state of winter that the inhabits of Dun Morogh were constantly living in. Halfway up the towering peak was a great door, that would slide down and lock when the city inside was threatened. On the massive gateway was the hammer of the Bronzebeard clan. The mountain was imposing, powerful and projected the power of the dwarves to any who looked upon it! A sign that even the smallest beings could create the largest and most imposing of structures.

Standing on the ramp leading to the symbol of dwarfdom were two women, one in shining golden armor, and the other in a deep violet robe that was cut to her midriff, showing off the deep valley of cleavage that the dress created. The blonde in the violet robe was the first to speak. "It's huge! They actually built a city inside of a mountain!"

"It certainly is impressive." the redhead, Erza, responded, staring up at the mountain with a more restrained expression, even though she was inwardly just as impressed as Lucy.

"I certainly see something impressive!" A nasally voice echoed from behind Lucy, the blonde spun around, and her face turned a shade of red as rich as Erza's hair as she saw a tiny, knee-high demonic imp lifting her skirt. Lucy squealed and kicked her heeled-boot back, catching the demonic trickster in his chest and sending him flying back.

"I DON'T REMEMBER SUMMONING YOU!" she squealed while slamming the butt of her jeweled staff into the ground, the demonic scamp dissipating with a playful cackle as he returned to his home in the twisting nether. Lucy sighed and combed her fingers through her hair, "They're worse than my spirits…"

Erza giggled, motioning for Lucy and herself to continue the climb up the mountain. "Oh, they're not that bad." she crooned, but Lucy disagreed. Along with her imp, Kazzak, she had a succubus named Magna, whom was a little too willing to help Lucy at times, and seemed obsessed with Lucy's… well… it made the blonde warlock blush to think about. She had also learned how to summon a strange ethereal creature called a voidwalker, whom was named Ophilius. While not as troublesome as Kazzak or as perverted as Magna, Lucy didn't see much use for a spirit of protection when she had Erza around twenty-four seven.

The most animalistic of her stable of demonic assistants was a creature known as a Fel-hound. This Canine like animal, which Lucy hadn't been able to discern the name of yet, barely obeyed a word she said, but seemed to happily obey Erza the moment she spoke, which was both funny, and increasingly exhaustive for Lucy. To round out her stable of demons, was a strong, silent Felguard. Lucy had found a section of the book that focused exclusively on summoning, and had put all her effort into that portion after mastering her basic spells, giving her the ability to summon this impressive beast. Standing a head taller than herself and Erza, it was by far the most loyal and easy to control, and his name was Rathorian.

The two continued to walk up the mountain together, staying quiet as they approached the massive door and stared inside. They were both flabbergasted, lining the walls of the entrance were four statues of dwarves that towered over the two women. As they walked through, surrounded by dwarves, Lucy would be the first to speak, "Do you think the Council will remember summoning us?"

Erza sighed, "They're the heads of an entire nation, I'm sure they can remember something as small as summoning two girls who apparently fell from the sky." striding forward confidently, with Lucy struggling to keep up. As they took a right turn to lead them into the city, they beheld for the first time, the powerful, imposing city of the dwarves.

The first thing the girls noticed was the heat. While Coldridge Valley and Dun Morogh were suspended in a state of constant winter, the heat inside of Ironforge was sweltering, and both girls could already feel a slight sheen of sweat forming on their bodies. In the center of the district was a large structure with a symbol of golden scales above it. The surrounding buildings were crafted out of the stone of the mountain, and supported by steel. Even Erza lost her composure for a moment as she beheld the awe-inspiring city of Ironforge.

Once the initial shock had worn off, they moved down to the people that inhabited the city. Of course, the majority of its population were dwarves they had grown used too, but there were others as well, humans like themselves, as well as the other races they had been told about, the beautiful and regal night elves, the tall, powerful, and exotic Draenei. They saw animalistic Worgen and Pandaren as well. It took them a few minutes to stop gawking and remember their purpose. Erza quickly reached into the satchel at her side and pulled out the map of the city that had been given to them.

As the two women moved to the side, they both looked over the map, "Let's see…." Lucy muttered, tracing her finger across the map. "If we cross the bridge that's right over there, we just need to take this little back alley, and the throne room will be right around the corner."

Erza nodded her head and rolled the map up, "It's oddly close to the front gates of the city. It's rather odd, isn't it?"

Her companion was the first to start walking, Lucy lightly tapping her staff against the ground as she walked, the dark purple crystal on the tip glowing an eerie purple. "Is it though? You saw what this place looks like from the outside! If they closed the door I doubt anything would be able to get through!"

Erza nodded as they crossed the span in the middle of the Commons, adjusting her grip on the kite shield in her left hand, looking around the bustling district as Lucy walked beside her. The blonde staring at the various different races that all made their way through the area. "It's strange to see people of our size again, isn't it?" Lucy laughed, Erza merely responding with a light giggle. The blonde frowned, Erza having not been in a very talkative mood today. "So, what do you think the council will be like?

This seemed to pique the Redhead's interest at last, who hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Well… I imagine the council is very professional."

"Oh?"

"Well we've been here a few days, and you've seen how pale dwarves treat the ones with the gray skin right?" Erza said, and Lucy nodded, "Just thinking about that much racial tension shows the leaders of the dwarves have to careful and professional with one another to encourage unity." she crooned softly and tucked her hair behind her ear as they walked into a tunnel, the deeper they get into the city, the more suffocating the heat became.

"I see, I guess that makes sense." Lucy mumbled, sweat starting to bead on her chest and forehead as they strode through the congested tunnel that connected The Commons to the Great Forge. When they emerged on the other side, both Erza and Lucy gasped.

The heat was _sweltering_. Beads of sweat dripped down Lucy's bosom, and Erza was burning up in her full plate armor. From above them, Lava poured from cracks and pipes in the ceiling, crashing down below. A great stone bridge crossed over the span of lava below, and on either side of the bridge, massive gears and pumps worked to draw the lava up into pools on either side, where dwarves were working smelters, turning ore into usable metals.

"The Great Forge indeed." Erza praised in a serious tone.

"Right?" Lucy agreed.

After the two of them got their fill of the sight, Erza would shake her head. "The throne room is right over there, right?" she said calmly, amazingly keeping her composure when compared to Lucy, who was almost panting from the heat, even with her robes being rather revealing! She did manage to gather her composure enough to nod her head. Assisting her friend, Erza guided Lucy to the door, where two guards stared at them.

"What business do ye' have with the Council?" One of them demanded, staring up at the two human girls. There was a vent above the door blowing out cool air, which helped Lucy recover enough to stand on her own power as Erza handed the man an envelope they had been given in Kharanos.

The dwarf snatched it from her hand and read through it, mumbling under his breath. "I see." his thick brow narrowed as he looked up at the two of them. "Well, the two o' you have fun with your meeting. I wouldn't want to be in your place."

Leaving them confused as to what he meant, the Dwarf pulled the door open, and as he did Erza would hover over Lucy, "Remember what I told you about the council. Be. On. Your. Best. Behavior." she breathed aggressively down Lucy's neck.

"Yes Ma'am!" Lucy squeaked in fear, gulping nervously at the edge of aggression in Erza's voice.

Finally, the doors were opened, and as soon as the first crack of light beyond the door appeared, Both Lucy and Erza sweat dropped as they heard aggressive shouting from the other side of the door. _"Do ye' have any idea what your father would say if he were here?!"_ a gruff, obviously male voice shouted.

The door widened, _"What, I'd disappoint him again?! Big surprise there!"_ a female voice shouted back.

"Moria, Muradin." A third, male voice grunted, as the door swung open fully, revealing an incredibly nonplussed Erza and Lucy, whom the non-arguing dwarf was staring at in bemusement. He had a ginger beard and hair, cut to his mid scalp, with blue claw mark tattoos adorning his head and shoulders. An aged, careworn face smiled wanly at the two girls beneath a bushy mustache, as he turned to his arguing co-councilors.

"How dare ye?! Do you know how heartbroken Magni was when you refused to come home?!" the other male demanded. He had ginger hair as well, but his beard was more neatly braided and trimmed, and he had a full head of hair. Out of the three of them, he was the most heavily armored and armed. Dark blue, heavy plated covered his legs, chest, and arms, and two spauldrons in the shape of boar's heads sat on his broad shoulders, while a circlet adorned his brow. On his side sat two weapons, one, a shining waraxe, and the other, a more traditional dwarven battle hammer.

"Oh, don't ye go giving me that sob story again, _Muradin."_ the female snapped back. Her hair was pulled into two buns on either side of her head, framing her face and looking all the world like earmuffs. She wore black robes, which Lucy recognized as being the Dark Iron fashion, similar, but less revealing, than her own.

"MURADIN, MORIA!" the original, tattooed dwarf shouted, making his cohorts spin around.

"WHAT?!" the two of them shouted, glaring at the Wild looking dwarf, who waved his hand in the direction of Erza and Lucy, whom were both looking confused and nonplussed all the same.

"If this isn't a good time we can come back." Lucy suggested with a fearful tone.

"No, No, it's fine Lass." The first dwarf chuckled, sitting up in his throne, while the other two took their seats, now able to act profession.

"Who are ye?" the woman asked, staring curiously at the two girls.

It was Erza who answered, "I'm Erza Scarlet, and this is my friend, Lucy Heartfilia." she motioned to Lucy, and the council nodded respectfully to the blonde and redhead. "You sent for us I was told. We're the two girls whom fell from the sky.

"I see." The armored man in the center responded, staring down at them, his eyes were narrowed as he studied the two of them. "I was afraid the two of ye would be demons, but I can tell from looking at ye that your trustworthy." his eyes relaxed and he smiled at them. "I'm Muradin, of Clan Bronzebeard!"

The woman to his right bristled, "While I don't share my Uncle's immediate trust, I'm Moria Thaurissan, of the Dark Iron Clan."

The last unnamed dwarf would grin at the two girls, "I apologize for that little show you received when you first arrived. Our politics tend to get a lil'heated." he laughed, while Erza and Lucy smiled politely. "Falstad. Falstad Wildhammer."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Erza said, bowing at the waist.

"Oh! Likewise!" Lucy squeaked, bowing beside her companion. The three dwarven leaders all nodded in a sign of respect, but not submission to the two human women.

"So," Moria spoke, her voice growing low and grim. "Did ye pass any troubles on yer way here?"

Lucy and Erza traded a look, before the latter served as their mouthpiece. "No, I mean… we had a small issue with some strange… hunched creatures, as well as some trolls, but that's about it."

The three dwarven leaders traded looks before sighing in relief.

This piqued Lucy's interest and she asked, "Why?"

The three dwarven leaders exchanged looks before Muradin said softly. "And Kharanos, how was it?"

The two thought back on it. The dwarven town had been filled with people, and for the first time while on this strange planet, they had seen more than just humans. Even smaller creatures called gnomes were there, along with many humans like themselves. There were heavily armed and armored dwarven guards there, looking gaunt and exhausted. Lucy was the one to speak, and described the dwarven hamlet as "Well, everyone there was friendly, but a little on edge, but again, why are you asking?" Lucy demanded, staring at the dwarven leaders.

It was Falstad who next spoke, "Because just a week ago it was attacked by the Burning Legion."

"Attacked?!" Lucy squeaked.

"Burning Legion?" Erza asked, never having heard of the other worldly threat before that moment.

The dwarven leaders were taken aback. "Ye never heard o'them?!" Muradin demanded.

"Ridiculous!" Falstad agreed.

Strangely enough, it was Moria who came to their defense. "Well they came from the sky didn't they? It makes sense they might not know who the legion are."

The two men traded a look, before Muradin sighed. What followed was a surprisingly effective, but brief explanation on the Legion, what they had done, and what their return meant for Azeroth.

"An entire army of demons?!" Lucy squeaked. _Her_ felguard was intimidating enough, but an entire army of them?! And there were more demons than that! Imps, Succubi, all manner of demons she couldn't imagine. The thought alone made her tremble.

"They're that dangerous huh?" Erza said, steadying her grip on her shield and narrowing her eyes.

Moria nodded. "The Legion is the greatest threat Azeroth faces right now. We might o'thrown them back before, but that's only made them angry." she grunted

Muradin nodded in agreement with his niece. "Aye. But there is still hope. King Varian is calling for troops in Stormwind. Some o'our best are headed there now on the Deeprun Tram."

Erza rose her head, narrowed her eyes, and furrowed her brow. "Lucy."

"Don't say it." Lucy whined.

"We're going to Stormwind." Erza finished, before bowing to the dwarven council, then turning respectfully on her heel, making her way, after getting directions of course, to the tram.


	6. The High Priestess of Elune

Author's note- **Hey Guys! finally pushed another chapter of this out, and progress is coming along for _The Saiyan's of Fairy Tail_ as well. For the most part i've just been busy with work and the like, so apologies on the slow uploads as I job search and the what not**

Editor Note - **Hello people, i am helping my dear friend Trajan edit this and he wants to make something clear, the raid bosses are gonna be following to their mechanics, but of course just because that is gonna be the same, don't mean that all of the pre-patch nonsense is gonna be done by level one Fairy tail newbies.**

 **So then to appease some people, Since the last time we were with our adventures Erza, Wendy, Gray, Natsu and Lucy have all purchased _World of Warcraft: Legion_ and cashed in the free level 100 character boost, Erza is now a Protection Paladin with Retribution offspec, Wendy is a Holy priest, Gray is obviously a Fire mage and Natsu is the ice mage (Sarcasm to the max) and Lucy is a demonology warlock since that is the closest to celestial magic, without using a bow of course. Anyways i hope you all enjoy**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by A-1 Pictures, Hiro Mashima, and Funimation**

 **World of Warcraft is owned by Activision-Blizzard**

Gray Fullbuster's dark eyes wandered over the towering, ancient stone architecture as he wandered through the Warrior's Terrace of Darnassus. Even though he had only been on Azeroth for a few days, the preferred naturalist style that the Night Elves preferred was starting to grow old. He missed the stone streets and wooden buildings of Magnolia, and while Dolanaar had given him a small break from the tranquil forest, entering Darnassus, even if it was more naturalistic than he was used to, did make him feel a bit more at home.

Passing under the arched terrace, Gray emerged on the other side and beheld the grand city of the Kal'dorei. What surprised Gray more than anything else was how quiet the city was. Sure, there were many people, including humans whom Gray was more than happy to see after so long, but the entire city seemed to be no louder than the forest and if he listened quietly, he could still hear the subtle sound of nature. _It's so… strange._ he thought to himself as he continued strolling forward.

"Let's see, I was told to follow the road to Darnassus, but where do I go now?" he mumbled, tapping his staff against the ground every few steps. He'd gotten used to having the staff around and he found that when he focused his magic through it, the frost magic he'd learned were more powerful. He missed being able to form whatever he could imagine with maker magic, but he could at least defend himself with Azerothian frost magic now.

He was walking down the great causeway to the center of the city, which consisted of a great oaken tree, twisted and methodically carved to look like a hawk seated atop of a bear's back, when he heard a soft giggle come from his left. Snapping his head over, he saw a female guard looking at him, and the moment their eyes met, her head snapped back up, and she forced herself to look serious, even though Gray could see the mirth tugging at the corner of her lips. ' _What was that about?!_ '

He shook it off and continued forward, eventually coming to the island with the bird-bear tree-sculpture. He could feel more eyes on him but ignored them. "Let's see." he muttered to himself, looking to his right. In that direction, there was a cluster of more tree-like buildings, to his left was a much more imposing looking structure, a great causeway stretched across the lake that this city seemed to be built on, leading to a massive domed building. If Gray had to guess which direction this 'Tyrande Whisperwind' was in, it would be there.

Striding across the bridge, he did his best to ignore the looks and giggles being thrown his way. ' _There are other human's here, what's so fascinating about me?_ 'he inwardly growled, crossing under the massive archway that led to the stone temple. Walking up the large, surprisingly rug covered ramp, Gray was caught off guard by what he saw. Somehow, there was a wooded glade _inside_ the temple! At the center of it was a statue of a Kaldorei woman holding a basin above her head, water poured endlessly from the basin to the pool below, if he focused hard enough on the water itself, it almost looked like a crystaline flow of blessed water filling the rim of the basin and pouring down into the pools below, blessing the large statue's servants with this bountiful gift. He could sense the arcane energy pouring from the well aswell, which suffused the air inside of the temple with a magical energy about it.

Before he could finish taking another step forward, he was approached by a young looking night elf woman light blue hair and a young face. "Can I help you?" she asked politely, again, looking strangely at him like everyone else had.

Feeling awkward under her gaze, Gray cleared his throat and mumbled, "Yeah… I was sent here from Aldrassil to meet with someone named Tyrande?"

The woman stumbled a bit, "T-Tyrande?!" she demanded, staring at him like he was insane, an awkward moment passed between the two before she would softly mumble, "I'll… I'll inform her that someone is calling after her but… our Lady is quite busy. I can't promise anything."

"That's fine." Gray said, not really having a choice in the matter. The woman walked away, leaving Gray alone for a moment. _Why is everyone acting so damned weird._ he growled angrily, his face taking on an angry scowl. That ended a moment later as a massive green spirit owl dropped from the sky with a rush of wind. The strange spectral creature stared at Gray for a moment, and Gray stared back, utterly non-plussed by it's presence before the ghostly bird let out a soft chirp and took off again, flying to the balcony directly over his head.

Still looking stunned Gray stood for a few more moments before he heard footsteps across the room from him, striding down the great ramp were two figures, each looking important and garnishing salutes and bows as they strode past. One figure was a man, with a magnificent looking mane of green hair and a beard that reached to his belt line. The figure was shirtless, but purple, glowing tattoos stretched over his shoulders and disappeared onto his torso, hidden by his magnificent beard. Two massive antlers grew out of his head, something Gray had seen before, but on most druids, the antlers looked like they were from a deer, not an elk or a moose like his.

It was the other figure that truly struck Gray however. Striding beside the man was the most beautiful Kal'dorei woman Gray had thus far met. Her brow was adorned with a silver, crescent shaped circlet, and a small chain holding a crescent moon hung off of it. She had a kind face, with wing-like tattoos covering her silver eyes and a deep purple color crossing her plump looking lips. Her form was slender and graceful, and she wore a knee-length white dress that lightly swished with every step she took. She also wore a silver underbust corest with three, aquamarine gemstones embedded into it. Altogether, her appearance was awe inspiring, graceful and beautiful.

Before anything else could happen, the man would stare down at Gray, and in a booming tone, said, "Do you normally plan to meet your elders dressed like that?"

"Like what?!" Gray demanded, wanting to know why everyone was acting so strange! His vision darting from Malfurion to Tyrande, and the woman waved her hand at his form. Finally, Gray bothered to look down.

"OH GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed as he noticed, at long last, he was garbed only in his boxers. "How long have I been like this?!" he asked no one in particular, before running to the doorway and looking outside. His clothes were nowhere in sight. Behind Malfurion let out a booming laugh, and Tyrande even let out a small giggle and clapped her hands. The same woman who had spoke to Gray earlier appeared, and Tyrande whispered something to her, the girl scurried off while Malfurion walked up to Gray and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. We'll get you a new set of clothes." he chuckled.

Gray sighed, "Alright… Sorry about that."

"It's okay child. Now tell us, what is your name?" Tyrande crooned out in her exotic, musical voice.

"Gray Fullbuster." he bowed to Tyrande, "I'm guessing you're Tyrande Whisperwind, the person I was sent here to meet." when she nodded, he would turn then to the man, "I don't know who you are though." Gray said, staring up at the wild looking elf.

The man smiled and extended his hand. "Malfurion Stormrage." he boomed in a deep tone. Gray took his hand and shook it.

With introductions out of the way, Tyrande took her turn to speak again, and said "Now, why are you here? Normally I wouldn't take audience with a random human but…" she smirked and waved her hand in the direction of his body, " _that_ was enough to pique my interest." She giggled as Gray tried to cover up his body as best he could.

Thankfully for Gray, the embarrassment would be short lived as the Priestess from earlier rushed up to Tyrande with a pile of clothing, she handed it silently to Gray whom took the pile gratefully and immediately started to redress, pulling trousers up his legs as Malfurion would speak. "If you don't mind me asking, what's happened to you? It seems rather unique for a random human to ask to speak to my wife."

As Gray started to pull the silver shirt over his head, he noticed Tyrande was staring at him curiously as well, obviously curious in the same regard as her husband. Finishing pulling the shirt over his head, he grabbed the azure robe and started to drape it over his head. "Well, I met a woman in Shadowglen who told me to come and speak with her." he turned to Tyrande, "Erm, you."

Tyrande looked confused, "You gave the impression this was your first time in the city."

Gray blinked, not understanding her confusion. "It is."

Tyrande and Malfurion looked to one another, before the Priestess spoke again, "You cannot get to the rest of Teldrassil without passing through Darnassus."

"Well, when I woke up in Aldrassil, they told me I fell from the sky."

"Ah!" Tyrande exclaimed, she had received a report about such a thing, "I received a report about you a few days ago. Not to mention it seems you aren't the only one to suffer from such an oddity it would seem."

Finally fully dressed, Gray would cock his eyebrow at Tyrande in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"We received a message from the Council of Three Hammers and K-" she saw Gray was lost, "From… other Kingdoms, Ironforge and Stormwind, of how they had humans fall from the sky as well."

Gray was very interested, and crossed his now clothed arms. "Oh?"

"The report from Stormwind was vauge, it mentioned a young man and a girl, but that's it. However the memo from Ironforge mentioned two young women, one with blonde hair and one with crimson. Apparently they were both very beautiful."

Gray listened to the first half with little interest, a young man and girl could be anyone, but a young woman with blond and one with **crimson** hair. Not red hair, or ginger hair, **CRIMSON** _._ There was only one girl Gray knew with hair like that. Almost aggressively, he stepped forward. "Where are they?!"

Tyrande and Malfurion blinked at the sudden eagarness in Gray's voice. "According to the report they went to Stormwind to join the Assault on the Broken Shore."

"How do I get to Stormwind?" Gray asked eagerly, finally having a lead on where his friends might be. _A young man and a girl. There's always a chance that could be Natsu and Wendy!_

"Normally by ship, but if you're in a hurry we can always have one of the magister's make a port-"

"Do it!" Gray demanded.

It was Malfurion who spoke next, standing over Gray, he put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I don't think you understand son. If they're going to the Broken Shore that means they're going to fight the Burning Legion. Do you know what that means?"

Gray paused and shook his head.

Malfurion sighed, "The Burning Legion is the greatest threat Azeroth has ever faced. Our people in particular have a painful, long history with the legion." Gray watched as Malfurion's jaw clenched and Tyrande's eyes narrowed like a feline's.

Still though, Gray rose his head to look in Malfurion's eyes, and setting his own jaw, growled out, "I don't care, if there's any chance those are my friends. I have to go to them!" he growled defiantly."

Malfurion did look concerned, but seeing the determination in Gray's eyes, he nodded, before turning to Tyrande. "Before he goes, bless him with Elune's Grace." The Archdruid said, and his wife, the High Priestess nodded.

With a purposeful stride, she walked up to Gray and lightly sat her petite hand on his head. Gray felt heat suffuse his cheeks, despite his best efforts to refrain from doing so. "Mother Moon," Tyrande cooed in a beautiful, gentle tone. "Hear the plea of your servant. Bless this child. Embrace him in your arms and keep him from harm." she crooned.

The sensation Gray felt next was pleasant. It was like a warmth inside of his body suffusing heat to the outside. Not only that, but he felt… watched over when the blessing was finished. As if there was a benevolent being looking over him. Back on Earthland he had never been much of a believer but…

He was no longer on Earthland.

A moment passed before Tyrande removed her hand and smiled, inclining her head to Gray. "It was pleasant to meet you, child. I hope you find your friends in safety."

"Thanks." he grunted, still becoming accustomed to the feeling of the blessing on him.

"Come child." Malfurion said, smiling kindly and taking his shoulder. "I'll take you to a Magister."

As Gray left the awe-inspiring temple, he heard the Tyrande mutter one last blessing.

"May Elune grant you strength. Champion"


End file.
